Say Hello to the Barkbusters
A second generation story by the Minecraftian Creeper. Author's Note: Oh and by the way, this one takes place on New Years Eve mostly, so you won't want to miss this one. Have a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! Previously: Counor's swimming delight Next: New Mom, New Beggining Summary: So yeah, It's New Years Eve, and Zen wants to do something extra specail for Sleet. Meanwhile, Chase and Roselyn are having an argument, and Marshall tells Skye he wants to break up with her because he feels uncomfortable when she laughs at his clumsiness. Skye, in exchange for being heartbroken, starts getting upset, making Jerome feel bad, and think that this arguement is somehow his fault, because his name was mentioned. Lynda tells Jerome that that's just what parents do, and that they'll get over it. Jerome exepts that fact and picks himself up. But suddenly, one of Michael's swords starts moving on it's own. Jerome swings his sword at it, and a ghost reveals itself. Then it turns out the ghosts are all over Central Minecraftia. During this, Chase and Roselyn, also want to break up, and it makes this situation harder on Zen, Lynda, and Jerome. Herobrine is in charge of all of the ghosts this time. He uses his powers to possess everone in the CREEP Patrol, and PAW Patrol, but not the PAW Patrol-X. For some reason, the hypnosis didn't work on children, only adults. So the PAW Patrol-X becomes a new form of the Creepbusters, known as the 'Barkbusters'. The Barkbusters try to use thier new and improved proton pup packs to save Minecraftia, get rid of Herobrine, and get thier parents back. Newly Introduced Characters: Herobrine Story: It is finally New Years Eve, and Zen is trying to think of a big surprise for Sleet since New Years was her favorite time. Zen:" I have to think of something, she loves New Years." Rod:" Well I would focus more on the loud and scarey fireworks. 'Gulp!' I don't like them." Zen: Rod, fireworks are 4th of July." Rod:" New Years too! We did it last time." Zen roled his eyes. Meanwhile, Chase was trying to call out random orders for New Years decorations. The only thing is, he and Roselyn have been having a lot of arguements lately. Roselyn:" Who says they have to decorate your way?" Chase:" Can you not? Please? You've on my tail all day, and I havn't heard a nice thing from you all week." Rocky: Here we go again." Zuma:" Are they ever going to stop fighting at any point?" Roselyn:" Are you saying that I am negative?" Chase:" If the muzzle fits." Roselyn:" How dare you! You take that back right now!" Chase:" I would, but I have a New Years party to plan out!" Roselyn:" Oh! You boys think you are so in charge!" Chase:" What was that?" Roselyn:" It's obvious that you think you are more empowered, well then fine, have your stupid moment of power, male leader!" Roselyn walks away with her eyes closed and nose in the air. Chase:" What a drama queen. If she doesn't have anything nice to say, she shouldn't have said anything." Skye:" Good greif!" Chase:" Ok, nothing see here, back to work! Rocky, I need you to build something to launch the fireworks." Rocky:" Aye aye, captain (Sarcastically)." Marshall:" Skye, I need to talk to you in private for a sec." Skye follows Marshall into a private spot. Skye:" What is it Marshall, what's the matter?" Marshall:" Skye... I think we should break up." Skye looks at him, and giggles, and Marshall looks away from her. She then starts to realize he is serious. Skye:" Wait, you're serious? Marshall, but why?" Marshall:" Because whenever I fall, or trip, or act clumsy you laugh at me, and it makes me uncomfortable, and a relationship needs to feel comfortable." Skye:" But Marshall I... I don't understand. You promised you wouldn't." Marshall:" Sorry Skye, bit I don't like where our relationship has been going lately." Skye:" Wha- What if I promised not to laugh?" Marshall:" Skye you can't go five minutes without bursting into laughter! How are you going to make a promise you can't keep?" Skye finally starts to feel not only frustration, but confusion. Skye:" But I thought you liked when I laugh." Marshall:" Why would you think that? No one wants to be laughed at!" Skye:" Well... I... Marshall please don't do this!" Skye started crying, she felt heartbroken. She was no longer loved by her beloved. Skye:" What about Jerome?" Marshall:" I love him, very much. But if you still want him to be your son, I'll let you keep him, as long as he chooses you." Little did they know, Jerome just walked by, he was behind the wall when he heard his name. He started evesdropping. Skye:" You can't just do this, Jerome is going to hate you, and he is going to hate me! And I don't want that!" Marshall couldn't take anymore of this, so he just walked away. Skye:" Marshall! MARSHALL!!! Jerome is going to hate us if we break up!" Jerome knew something wasn't right, and his name was in it. He thought it was his fault they were breaking up. He felt like he was going to cry, so he ran up to where everyone else goes to cry. The outside balconey. Jerome:" What have I done? What did I do? Is it my fault? Why am I so confused!?" Jerome started crying very loudly, Lynda, the pup who likes him but he doesn't know it yet, hears him from the mansion's library room while she was reading a book. She goes up to him, and sees him sitting by the netherbrick fence, covering his face with his front paws while crying. Lynda:" Jerome?" Jerome:" LYNDA! I- I didn't want you to see me like this!" Lynda:" It's ok, I'm sure whatever it is, you have good reason to cry, right?" Jerome:" Oh Lynda, my parents were arguing, and I heard my name and them saying they want to break up!" Lynda:" Oh. That... is something to cry about. I'm sorry Jerome." She gives him a hug, and he feels all warm. His crying slows down a bit, but doesn't stop. Lynda:" I"ll get you a tissue." She walks down to the main room in the mansion and grabs a box of tissues. Then she runs back up pass the library, and up to the balconey, and gives the box of tissue paper. Jerome:" Thanks Lynda, you really come through to me in my times of need." Lynda blushed. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't want him to reject her. Jerome blew his nose hard. Lynda never saw him this cramped up. She felt sorry for him. She spoke to him in a very soft and comforting voice. Lynda:" Hey, it's alright." She hugged him again. Lynda:" Parents always do this sort of thing. They say they'll break up, but they never do. It's just a matter of time 'til they admit thier love for eachother. It's a parent thing." Jerome:" You think so?" Lynda:" I know so." She pulls him in for another tight hug. Jerome starts to feel very comfy around Lynda, and he hugs her back and smiles. He has never been hugged by a girl before, other than his mom, Skye. Jerome:" Thanks Lynda." Lynda:" You're welcome." Then, to his surprise, she kissed him on the muzzle, and she felt so stupid. She puuled herself away, worried about what she just did. Lynda:" Oh my block! I'm so sorry! It was... I just... it isn't what it seems like!" Jerome:" Lynda, did you... did you kiss me?" Lynda:" Oh, don't hate me. It's not what you think, I... I..." She started crying, she really didn't want him to hate her. But he grabbed her by the arms gently, she looked at him and he was happy. She tried to speak as she wiped away her tears. Lynda:" I love you." Jerome:" Lynda you are the prettiest pup I ever met." Lynda:" C-can we do that again. The first time was a mistake." Jerome:" No Lynda, not a mistake. It was destiny." He kissed her like she always dreamed he would. She felt dizzy. She felt like she was in a dream. But she knew it wasn't. He was right there, real and all. This was all she wanted. They broke the kiss, and stared a moment. Lynda:" Jerome, I..." Jerome:" Lynda, watch out!" They ducked, and one of Creepers swords flew right passed them. It started spinning, and flew right toward Lynda, but Jerome took out his Terra Blade, and hit the floating enchanted excalibur-looking sword (In case you didn't know, enchanted swords are like possessed swords in Terraria), and it fell to the ground. A ghost came out and revealed itself. They screamed to the top of thier lungs hugging eachother. Sneaker came and with his proton steram and trap, he trapped the ghost. Sneaker:" You two pups ok?" Lynda:" Thank you so much Mr. Sneaker!" Jerome:" Yeah that was awsome!" Sneaker:" Aw, anything for you kids. Lynda, you're parents wanted to talk to you and Zen." Lynda goes down to where Zen, Chase and Roselyn are, but what she and Zen are about to hear some terrifying news. Chase:" Ok then, now that I got you two here, we have something very disturbing to talk about, and you may notlike what we have to say." Roselyn:" Me and your father have been little... upset with eachother latley, and..." Zen and Lynda were hoping they wouldn't say what they think they are going to say. Chase:" We're breaking up." Zen and Lynda: WHAT!!!?" Chase:" Now I know it puts you both in a very tough position, but Zen you've handled worse than this." Zen:" What's worse than mom and you breaking up?" Lynda:" Does this mean we have to make a decision?" Roselyn:" Unfortunatly, yes. And I know it is a tough decision, but we can work things out." Chase:" Whoever you choose, neither of us will love you any less than we do now." Zen:" Dad, I can handle making team decisions, but asking me to choose between you and mom, it's like asking Mr. Marshall to stop falling on everyone! I can't do this!" Lynda:" Yeah, it's literally impossible!" Zen and Lynda tried to keep from crying, but Zen was getting emotional even faster than Lynda was. Chase:" You don't have to choose right now, but we need to know as soon as possible." Zen:" I can't... it isn't fair." By this time Lynda had already chosen. But she had regretted saying so so quickly. Lynda:" Mom... I'll be with mom." She walked over to Roselyn. Chase began to worry, he had only one more shot. Zen couldn't believe his eyes, nor ears. Zen:" How could you have chosen so quicky?" Lynda:" Mom is always there for me more. I... I'm sorry." Chase:" That leaves you Zen. I don't care if you don't chose me, I just care that you are happy." Zen:" B-but I'm not happy! Why can't you guys just make up?" Chase:" We'd love too, but me and your mom just can't stand eachother anymore. Roselyn:" Come on Zenny, you can do it. All you have to do is say mom, 'I want to stay with you', and it will be all over no worries." Chase:" Hey! Give him some time!" Roselyn:" Why can't you just except the fact that they both like me more?" Chase:" Let him tell you that! It doesn't matter who he chooses, we both agreed to make it as fair as possible!" Lynda:" Come on Zen, come with us. We can at least still be siblings." Roselyn:" Thank you Lynda." Chase:" I'm not very fond of your selfish attitude." Roselyn:" I'm not being selfish you're being grumpy!" Lynda:" Zen, do it for me." Chase:" Zen you have all the time in the world to think about." Roselyn:" Quit trying to use time to bribe him to you!" Chase:" It's not bribing, it's called being patient!" Zen got even more emotional than he ever did. He couldn't keep in his sudden burst of tears. Zen:" STOOOOOP!!! Why can't you guys stop fighting? I need both of you guys, I need Lynda! I can't choose this, it isn't fair!!!" Zen ran off crying. He wanted to get away from them for a while, so he went to go find Sleet and her parents. Chase went after Zen, but he had to look all over the place. Roselyn and Lynda decided to wait a while, and let Zen have his time alone. Finally, Chase found him Lying down in Coldcuts' arms while her husband Ace gently stroke his forehead, while he was crying loudly. Coldcuts saw Chase, and she growled and barked at him, and then glared at him with eyes like daggers, showing her teeth. Coldcuts:" How could you put all this pressure on this poor little pup? It's bad enough he has to make hard team decisions, and you and Roselyn are trying to horde him from eachother when he didn't do anything!" Chase:" I wasn't trying to horde him. I just love my son too much to let him go." Ace:" Well, mabye you and Roselyn should've loved eachother enough to let eachother go! 'Cause now you've gone and ruined this pup's life!" Coldcuts:" I hope you're happy with yourself! Zen just won't calm down, and it's all yours and Roselyn's fault!" Chase said nothing for a good 20 seconds. Then he apologized to Zen. Chase:" I'm sorry Zen. I didn't think it would be this way either. I just can't stand seeing you like this. I'll leave you alone, and I'll let you think about it, ok?" Chase turned and left, his head down, feeling ashamed. He didn't realize how much family mattered to Zen until now. Coldcuts kept cuddling Zen, and gently rubbing his head, as he keeps crying into his own paws. Coldcuts:" It's ok dear. I know what it's like to see family turn on eachother." Zen:" Y-you do?" Coldcuts:" Mmhmm. My family spread apart when I was little. They all hated eachother. Except for me. I was the only one in my family who appretiated what I had. And with that, I was the first to be kicked out of my own family." Zen:" But you were only being nice." Coldcuts:" I was, but where ever I go, I always forgive them. There was never a day that I didn't miss them. But on the other side of optimism, I never had to see them fight again. So mabye this was the right move for your parents. Just not the right time for you and Lynda, hm?" Zen:" I guess. But if you had to choose, which one would you go with?" Coldcuts:" I would go with the one that matters most to me, and the one who has been there for me more, and has has always seen things more my way." Zen:" Thank you Mr. Ace and Mrs. Coldcuts, for standing up for me. That was really nice of you guys." Ace:" Hey, you're alright kid, you're just a little sensitive, and that's fine. I think you were the best choice for our daughter, and you do so much to make her happy." Zen:" I was going to do something special for her for New Years. What do you think I should do Mr. Ace?" Ace:" Well, if I recall correctly, Sleet loves snow. Mabye you should do something involving all the snow outside. It's still winter time." Zen:" I got it! Thanks Mr. Ace!" The intrudert lamrm on every ones Creeper watches started flairing. Everyone gathered into the Creeper computer room. Creeper came to check who it was. ???:" Hmhmhmhmhmhmhahahahahahahahaha!" Creeper:" Who is it? Show yourself!" ???:" Indeed." A figure crashed through the Creeper computer. They all looked and it was... Herobrine! Herobrine:" Hahahahaha! I have finally completed my spectre command block. Now I can summon the undead! Not only that, but I can take control of all of you!" Chase, Roselyn, Zen and Creeper:" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Creeper, and the rest of the humans, and the pups, were all mind controled, and Herobrine was now unbeatable, now that he had control of the Minecraftian Creeper. Herobrine:" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Everyones eyes were completly white. TO BE CONTINUED IN: Say Hello to the Barkbusters; part II Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials